


Be Mine

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, My First Smut, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Pheromones, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Sabo and Lucci were supposed to be enemies. They were on different sides of the fence, and shouldn't get along. Yet their biology says otherwise.
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Sabo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/gifts).



> A gift for a friend cause there isnt enough content for these two! Be nice this is my first smut

Sabo never saw his second gender as a bad thing per say. It could be annoying, sure, but he always had friends to help him when he was in a pinch. Of course that was rare for him, but he still appreciated the thought. He understood why they worried about him though. Omega’s aren't exactly known for being strong, and being one of the few of his kind in the Revolutionary it only made sense why they saw fit to protect him. 

He had been told many horror stories throughout his life. Tales of Omegas being easily overpowered in fights by Alphas were common. Some would become a little too confident in their abilities only to be torn down by the overpowered scent, and others would start their heats in the middle of missions leaving them vulnerable. All in all terrifying situations the man wouldn't even wish on his worst enemy. 

“Hey, Sabo? When does your next, um, you know?” His attention was sntached away by the familiar voice of Koala. The girl’s face absolutely flushed with red as she fidgeted nervously with her fingers. Honestly her reaction to such things as this always made him laugh. 

“You mean my heat? You can just ask Koala. I promise it isn't that big of a deal.” Her face grew redder by the second. A squeak escaping her mouth as she hid herself with the brim of her hat, clutching the pink thing like it was a lifeline. 

“Y-Yeah. Um, that.” Ok, he was laughing now! Unable to control himself any longer as his friend became more and more embarrassed the louder he got. “Stop laughing! You know I hate asking that!” Oh he knew, but that’s why he loved making it as torturous as possible for her. 

“It's really not that bad. Heats are just a natural bodily function. Like periods, or erections.” He continued to wear a cheeky smile on his face as she tried desperately to shush him. The way he spoke so matter of factly obviously getting under her skin.

Honestly saying such things didn't bother him. Heats were inconvenient, but nothing to be ashamed of. Many would disagree and argue with him, but for all he cared they could shove those opinions up their ass! His parents may have been disappointed in his second gender, but Sabo was not them. 

“Will you stop!? I know you’re doing this on purpose you butt!” She tightly grabbed a hold of his cheeks before aggressively pulling at his poor skin. Leaving him to writhe and groan under her unyielding grip. 

“Alright alright, i’ll stop.” She finally released him at that. Koala just smiled smugly down at him as he nursed his stinging cheeks. Though the action hurt, it also gave him a feeling of warmth. Yes, he knew that was strange, but even a pinch on his cheek will remind him he wasn't alone. The woman pouted before turning her nose from him, a childish air around her as she did so. It was like having his own high maintenance little sister. 

“I have a few more weeks.” She stopped her fuming. Staring at him with a confused expression as he regained his bearings. “I mean, I have another couple of weeks until my heat starts. So no need to worry about me.” He smiled wildly. Trying his best to calm his friend’s nerves. 

He knew these things tended to make her nervous, and being a beta it was probably because she didn't always understand what he went through. Not like any of that mattered to him of course! What she did for him was more than what most have done for him in the past. The few memories he retained from when he lived with his parents were all of them shoving suppressants down his throat, and cursing the fact their heir was an omega. The memory always causes a shudder to crawl up his spine. 

“Sabo? You're going to be ok, right?” He was pulled away from the memory by Koala’s voice. Honestly, he was thankful for it. His mind didn't need to go there again. “It's just that you don't act like a lot of Omegas that I've seen.” She refused to look him in the eye, and instead stared right down at the ground. “I’m not saying you have to act a certain way, but you just always look so sad before your heat. I just always wonder if you could be happier if….” She trailed, obviously not really enjoying the conversation as much as him. 

“It's ok Koala. I've never acted like a regular Omega, so it doesn't bother me.” It was just something that had been ingrained in his head for years. He doesn't nest, scent, and he especially did not need an alpha. Sometimes the way he would tense up whenever Luffy would try and scent him was upsetting, but it wasn't anything too bad. He has lived this way for so long after all. 

Koala tried to speak again, but Sabo stopped her. “Come on, we need to get going anyway. The informant is waiting.” He could tell she wanted to say more, but she held her tongue. They did have a job to do after all. 

It was a simple mission. Find the informant, and get whatever information he has in exchange for protection. Though it was routine it also held a sense of urgency. Any information that can help their cause was important, and Dragon had made sure that was drilled into their heads before they left. 

“U-Um, yeah. He should be in a nearby apartment around here. At least that's what the letter said.” Yes, he remembered. The letter was kind of a shock for all the revolutionaries. Not everyday someone would willingly reach out to them in order to hand off info for their cause (especially since it meant their life was in danger). Though Sabo also knew that there was a chance this could be a trap, and it wouldn't have been the first time that was the case. 

Making their way there was far from an issue at least. None of the townspeople paid them any mind, and finding the apartment was a cinch as well. Honestly he had expected it to be some made up address, and for once things were going well for the pair. Well, maybe that was too much to ask for. 

“Sabo, look.” The pair stopped the moment they made their way towards the door. They only needed to look over the scene for a few seconds before they knew something was wrong. Their heartbeats slowed down to a crawl as they carefully began to prepare for a fight. Eyes locked onto the slightly ajar door that they just came across. “You think someone beat us to it?” Koala spoke quietly, not even a stutter in her voice as she did so.

“Probably. Whatever it may be we should be prepared.” Sabo grabbed a hold of his pipe. Stepping in front of his longtime friend so he could be the first one to enter into the unknown. Swiftly he used his foot to kick open the door, taking care to not make too much noise. 

Koala gasped the moment the entrance to the apartment was visible, and honestly Sabo didn't blame her. The place had been completely ransacked from top to bottom. The smell of blood wafting right into their faces like a cold breeze. Oh no. 

“Koala, call Dragon on the Den Den Mushi and tell him something went wrong.” She stared at him with wide, unsure eyes. Seeming to be picking apart whether she should leave, or ignore him in favor of staying by his side. He expected nothing less from her. Quickly he grabbed a hold of her shoulder, and lightly pushed her towards the nearby stairs. “I’ll be fine! Just go!”

One that was dealt with Sabo threw himself past the threshold. Refusing to look behind him as he pushed past the mess that littered the hallways. A wave of anger washing over him when he passed large puddles, and splatters of blood. Why!? Why did this have to happen to people who just wanted to speak the truth!? 

With new found rage he stormed through the small abode. With every door he threw open he prayed to whatever god existed in hopes the man was alive. His blood turned cold though when he stopped in front of a single door at the end of the hall. It didn't matter how many years went by he would never get used to this aspect of being a Revolutionary. 

Blood, there was a large puddle of blood that was pooling from under the door crack. Crimson red, and illuminated from the light that came from behind the thick wooden door. It was the only light on in the entire place, and as Sabo reached a shaking gloved hand forward he tried to prepare himself for what could be behind it. 

He could easily fight off anyone on the other side of that door. The mera mera no mi was powerful after all, and he had faith in his own abilities, but there were still too many uncertainties for him to just go galavanting in. If Luffy was here he was sure to just ram that door down and beat up whoever was on the other side, the complete opposite of his brother. The thought made him feel a little more at ease. Yes, he had to beat whoever was on the other side. He had to so he could stay alive for Luffy. He steeled his nerves, grasping the knob with confidence before he flung it open. Staring the new scene down without any sign of faltering. 

There was the informant, lying in a pool of his own blood, and with wounds covering his body from head to toe. The poor man didn't stand a chance with those injuries. Sabo’s eyes were then diverted towards the monster responsible. His glare only intensified when he saw who it was. 

“Sabo the Revolutionary. Funny running into you here.” There was a sea of white in front of him. White cloak, white top hat, and pristine white pants that somehow didn't have a single speck of blood on them. He supposed that was just typical for a government assassin. 

“Rob Lucci. Still a government dog I see.” Sabo has never actually met the man in person before, but he has heard a lot about him from the info department. A maniac with no human empathy whatsoever. A monster. The man just broke out into a string of cold, and uncaring laughter. 

“Dog? Now that's rich coming from one of Dragons pets. Hm, if I had a say, I think the ambassador of necessary evil fits me more.” Sabo clutched his pipe tighter, something boiling deep within his chest when he heard those words. An instinctual snarl escaping from his lips as he did so. The fire within him was now flickering in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to knock this man to the next century. Ace, he was going to need your help here. 

The tension was thick. Silence enveloping the small room except for the sound of a beating heart resounding in Sabo’s chest. He wasn't nervous, far from it. He refused to back down, not when he had someone to fight for. A few of his flames began to dance around on top of his skin. Their orange hue vibrant as it waited for its chance to be unleashed.

Lucci didn't even flinch. He stared down at the flames as though they were nothing but a silly toy. Readying himself for a fight as he did so. The man looked close to charging at him, his body slowly shifting to its hybrid form, but before he could attack he froze. Something caught his attention as he began to smell violently at the air around him. Eyes scrunching up in a pleased way before a low growl formed from his throat. 

“Well well well! The second in command of the Revolutionary is a little Omega!” Sabo could feel his blood begin to boil when the man laughed loudly. No longer in a fighting position as he quickly shifted back to his human form. The man seemed to not see him as a threat.

“If it's so funny then I guess you won't mind when this omega beats you.” No, he refused to let the man get under his skin. If he wanted to look down on him then fine! That just meant he had the advantage here! Once he regained his bearings his flames followed suit. Burning beautifully once again with a slew of intense red and orange hues. “We’ll see if you're still laughing once the fight is over.” 

He had expected the man to maybe start to get his shit together. He wanted him to take the fight seriously! Like any other opponent he had faced throughout his many years battling in the name of the Revolutionaries! Instead, Lucci snorted. Snorted! 

“And scratch up that cute little face of yours? I don't think so.” He raised his hands up in a form of mock surrender. Slowly walking towards him with that same smug expression that annoyed Sabo from the moment he laid his eyes on it. 

“Back off!” He swung his pipe forward. Pouring as much power, and anger he could into one swing. Yet the man caught it easily. Using the moment of weakness to pull himself right into the blondes personal space, nose hovering right above his neck as he took a few more audible whiffs. Sabo only able to stay frozen in place as he stared wide eyed at the intrusive man. Snapping out of his haze when he heard Lucci hum in delight. A melodic ring in his voice as his lips pressed into a smile. 

“Blueberry pancakes with warm syrup drizzled on top. A lovely smell for a lovely Omega.” Sabo pulled away once the words were out of his mouth. Eyes wide, and laced with confusion as he stared at the alpha in front of him. No, this couldn't be happening! No way in hell was the assassin flirting with him! He pulled his pipe out of the man’s grasp, regaining his bearings to the best of his ability. 

“I’m not sure who the hell you think you a-!?” He didn't even get a chance to finish before Lucci stormed forward, and grabbed his face with one hand. Eyes cold, and calculating as he stared into his soul. 

“You're not the first person to say that to me, and you won't be the last. Now hold still.” He continued his work by burying his nose in Sabo’s scent gland. Whether Lucci noticed the blush that covered the blonde’s face or not he didn't show it. Instead he continued with his one man conversation. 

“I normally could care less about Omegas. They are nothing more than needy, and weak little princesses from my experience. And anyone that weak has no right to live. You, on the other hand, are much different. Aren't you? You are strong, and have the eyes of an experienced warrior. You've seen some terrifying things haven't you, little omega? You could have easily cowered away with some unloving alpha. Become nothing more than a safe little trophy wife whose one purpose is to get fucked for his entire life. Yet you didn't. Why is that? I want to know. I want to know everything about you.” Sabo was done listening to this deranged lunatic! How dare he treat him like a piece of meat!

“Get your dirty hands off m-!” He was about to turn his entire body to flames, burn down the entire room if he had to, but something he didn't expect happened. The informant, who he thought was dead this entire time, groaned. He was alive!? It seemed Lucci had noticed too as he turned his gaze towards the man’s bloodied form. 

“So, that wasn't enough to kill him?” He stared at the man like he was the most disgusting thing he had ever laid his eyes on before turning back to Sabo. “You need him, correct?” The blonde just stayed silent. Glaring with all his might. “I’ll take that as a yes. So? How about we make a deal. I pretend to not notice that, and you-” Sabo’s stomach churned when the man began to affectionately pet his cheek with the back of his hand. “-come with me for a little date. How's that?” The blonde could only stare dumbly as he processed what the hell he just heard.

“W-What?” It was dumb of him, sure, but he just couldnt believe what he was hearing. A government pawn willingly letting a target go!? 

“Like I said. I’m willing to let him live if you just come with me for a few hours. Quite the nice deal, right?” It would be, if not for the man offering it. 

“How do I know I can even trust you?” There was no way a man that cold would ever keep a promise! Sabo had heard what Rob Lucci was capable of, and didn't trust anything that came out of his mouth! 

“If it helps you trust me just a little bit, then I swear on my life I won’t lay a finger on him.” He booped the smaller man’s nose, a mocking sweet smile making its way to his features. Sabo could only grit his teeth and bear it for now. He couldn't risk catching the room on fire while the informant was still alive, and with how small the room was a battle would surely mean death for the injured man. It pissed him off how Lucci acted as though he won. Deep down though he knew the man truly had won, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“If I come with you, then you promise to not hurt him! Right?” His voice trailed off towards the end once the assassin began to nestle into the crook of his neck. Giving the poor omega a face full of his aroused alpha scent. 

He smelled like a warm fire on a snowy day. Comforting, and inviting him towards it so he could cuddle up to its heat. The smell of warm tea wafting through the air as it tempted him to relax in its loving hold. It was so intoxicating! And with every breath he took of the strong alpha scent his brain slowly turned to mush. Shit! He had to stop breathing it in! He dropped his pipe in favor of covering his nose, doing whatever he could to snuff out the smell. Lucci just chuckled at his misfortune. 

“So? Do we have a deal, little omega?” Crap! His brain was hazy, and his thoughts were all jumbled! All he could think about was a slow burning fire, and warm tea! It just felt so perfect! He tried to shake it all away. Come on Sabo, think! The Revolutionary Army needs that informant. The mission was to bring him back alive, and you can't get information from a corpse. Really, in the name of the mission, there was only one logical answer. 

“W-We have a deal.” His voice was soft. The man doing his best to not take in anymore of the intense smell. Lucci could only stare down at him like a cat that had caught the canary. Eyes gleaming with something he couldn't quite place before he grabbed a hold of his hand. Tugging the blonde away from the scene quickly. 

“Good. I know a nice place where we can get a bite to eat, and chat. With all the questions I want to ask we might as well.” Sabo did not like the sound of that. Damnit Koala! The informant better live or he would have done this for nothing! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cafe.

Lucci brought him to a cafe. This is not what he expected when the man said he wanted to question him. The pair being surrounded by giggling couples, and rich kids with nothing better to do. They were so out of place it hurt.

“Order whatever you want. I’m paying.” Sabo refused to acknowledge him. Turning his nose up from the man with a glare set on his features. Yes, he liked food, but he was not stupid! What did this man expect from him!? To just smile and be won over right away because he bought him a snack!? 

A shiver ran up Sabo’s spine when he felt a pair of eyes glaring into him. The wave of angered pheromones that exuded from the alpha made him feel like his skin was being pricked with tiny needles. Why? Why did he squirm under his gaze like that? Why did his scent cause him to feel so many different emotions? None of it made sense. 

It all stopped though as quickly as it began. Lucci turned away from him in one swift motion, and waved down a nearby waitress. Not seeming to want to pay his, albeit forced, lunch date any more mind. A bubbly, and smiling young woman then bounded her way to their little table. 

“Hey there! Are you ready to order?” She smiled wider as her bright eyes moved between the two men. Not seeming to pick up on the tense air that was surrounding Sabo at this point. She was probably a beta, and therefore didn't pick up on the nuances of scents like the other two dynamics could. That, or maybe she just didn't care. Either was possible.

“Yes. I will take a black coffee, and-” Lucci quickly shot his gaze back to the blonde, a smile making its way to his features when he saw him squirm. “-what's a popular dish with Omegas here?” A blush crawled up onto Sabo’s features when he realized what was happening. The waitress’s face lit up when she heard those words, and her happiness made the blonde want to vomit.

“Aw! Ordering for your Omega! How sweet!” Little did she know it was far from sweet, but Sabo had to bite his tongue from screaming that aloud. “Ok, so we have this fruit and hibiscus tea that has been super popular with our Omega customers lately. They say the berries that are mixed in are rich with antioxidants which help promote fertility! We also have a seasonal parfait that's been a huge hit as well!” She leaned over the Alphas shoulder so she could point out the items on the menu, and therefore made her oblivious to how red poor Sabo’s face had become. He had no plans for kids anytime soon. Thank you very much!

“He’ll take both of those then.” As Lucci spoke his dark eyes locked right onto Sabo’s, licking his lips as his eyes traveled all over his body. He hated how the man stared at him like every twitch, and blink was a form of entertainment. Ok, two can play at that game.

The waitress was about to leave so she could put in the order, but Sabo made sure to flag her down before she could. 

"Actually! There are a few more things I would like to add to that if you don't mind." He spoke in a sickly sweet voice. Taking great pride in watching the assassin's expression as it went from pleased, to annoyed. The man stayed completely silent as Sabo began to order as much as he possibly could from the menu. Hey, if he was paying then he might as well treat himself. 

Soon their table was covered with a platter of food that could feed a whole village. Sabo was practically drooling at the spread, and instantly dug into a bowl of ramen that was placed in front of him. The warm broth made him moan in pleasure as it trickled down his throat. It was delicious! He was snapped out of his happy little daze though when he remembered who exactly it was that accompanied him to lunch. 

“Glad to see it to your liking. Though I wish you didn't clean me out of every Berry I own.” He was practically undressing him with his eyes, only tearing them away in order to take a sip of the rich black coffee next to him. 

“You shouldnt of offered it then.” No way he was finishing all of this in one sitting, but he could easily take it back with him to the base. Though that's when he realized something. Would he be allowed to go back? With how adamant Lucci was to spend lunch with him he wasn't sure if the man would just let him walk away. 

“How can I say no when you look so cute.” Sabo almost choked on a noodle when he heard that. His face turning a bright shade of red as he stared wide eyed at the strange man in front of him. 

Now, it wasn't like Lucci was unattractive per say. He was actually very handsome. With his long dark hair, and piercing eyes; he was far from being ugly. Though it didn't matter how attractive he was, they were still on opposite sides of the fence at the end of the day. Plus, the man was an unstable maniac who would probably kill him the moment he gets bored. He was probably the type to force himself onto him as well……The thought alone made him want to vomit from fear. 

“You have broth on your cheek.” He was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand cradled his chin. The blonde almost jumped back when he realized he was now face to face with the subject of his thoughts. The man smirked like a cheshire cat as he continued to lean forward, refusing to stop until their noses almost touched. “Just hold still.” Before Sabo could protest a wet tongue had all the sudden licked the skin of his cheek. Leaving behind a wet trail of slobber, and amused laughter. 

He licked him. He actually just licked him! Rob Lucci was more insane than he had originally thought! There he was, doing everything he can to try and scrub away the patch of saliva. The entire restaurant staring at them as the assassin just belted out in laughter. Sabo seemed to miss what was so funny, and his blood only just boiled with anger. 

“I’m not a toy for you to mess with!” He barked back before he could stop himself, words filled with venom. Every instinct he had told him to protect himself! To growl, and snap at this Alpha trying to invade his space. Yet, he was not afraid. He should be scared, but he wasn't. The smell of a warm crackling fire comforting him more than he would like to admit. 

“No, you aren't just a toy.” With lightning fast reflexes Lucci's hand snapped forward, grabbing Sabo's face so he could make the man look at him. Making sure to use a thumb to rub gentle circles on his cheek. It was almost like he was trying to be comforting, but failed miserably. It didn't help too that he was touching the same cheek he had just claimed in front of everyone."You are my toy. An Omega made for me, and only me. I knew you were perfect for me the moment I took in your scent, and I'm sure you felt the same.” 

No. No way in hell was he going to be the mate of some psychopath. Though for some reason the words made something inside him swell with pride. His Omega preened when he heard those words, and it let out a little purr within him. Him? Perfect? Yes, he was perfect! A perfect Omega! He almost gave into those thoughts, but once again he quickly shoved his Omega side back into the deepest corner of his mind. 

Sabo hated what his Omega would turn him into. It was rare for him to ever give into his instinct, and the few times he had fallen into that mindsight he completely regretted it. If he was only just born a beta. The whole thing made him feel unbridled rage towards the Alpha. 

“So, what? You're going to just claim me because I'm an Omega!?” The blonde kept his voice low, glaring at the ground below. It was taking all of his willpower to not burn this man to a crisp. The laughter, and voices of the people around them started to blend together as his heart continued to race. If only they weren't in public then he wouldn't have fears about fighting back. 

Lucci just chuckled, and then quickly released Sabo from his grip. Watching with calculating eyes as the blonde regained his composure. Sabo though could only wonder what was going through his head. His expression never gave anything away, and even his scent remained neutral throughout the entire time. The smell of a crackling fire never once giving anything away. 

“So you think im going to just rape you?” The word alone made a shiver run up the Omega’s spine. The laughter that followed did not help whatsoever with his nerves as Lucci continued to monologue. “As much as I want to mate you I have no interest in doing so by force. What do I look like? A monster!” Yes. How the man didn't see the irony in his statement Sabo had no idea. Soon the Alpha was back in his personal space, smirking as he got right in his face. “Honestly, the thought of you begging for my knot is much more appealing than just taking you.” 

Oh no. Nononono! His face was burning bright red as his brain filled with a multitude of thoughts ranging from anger, embarrassment, and even a few inappropriate thoughts that his internal Omega was definitely enjoying. His Omega was drooling at the thought as it crawled its way back to his consciousness. Practically begging for the Alpha’s knot inside the confines of his head. 

Rob Lucci must have done something to him! It was the only explanation Sabo had for why he was acting this way! Never had he allowed himself to lose his composure around an Alpha before, and he refused to start now! 

Keeping his cool (as much cool as he could have left when faced with a situation like this) he pushed the Alpha away, a glare set on his features as he did so. “Eat a dick.” Maybe not the best thing to say in this situation (the mere thought riling up his Omega side to crazed levels), but it at least got his point across. 

Something He couldn't quite discern though flashed in Lucci’s eyes. A spark of something before the man snuffed it out like he did with all his emotions. Was that pleasure? Oh shit did he seriously get pleasure from that!? The man looked like he was about to reply, but quickly shut up as it seemed something else got his attention. 

“Well, it seems our time is over. I’ll be in touch again little Omega.” Sabo hoped that wouldn't be the case. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when the assassin got up from his seat, and without saying another word he left unceremoniously. Sabo was only able to blink dumbly as the weight of everything that just happened sunk in. 

And a part of him missed it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A part of him didn't expect to be let go without any issues. So walking back to the Revolutionary base was a little strange to say the least. Bags full of food in his hands, and wearing a wide eyed expression as he walked into pure chaos. Koala had practically tackled him the moment she saw that it was Sabo who had entered, tears streaming down her face as she embraced him. Everyone was staring at him like he was a ghost, and honestly he didn't blame them. He did just go missing, and then reappear with a crap load of food. 

“I’m glad to see you're ok Sabo.” Dragon’s expression remained neutral, but with how he pat his shoulder he could tell the man was relieved. He wondered if the RA leader was able to tell something was wrong. Because if he did, he didn't show it, and Sabo was not going to fill him in.

Honestly, he thought being away from Lucci would fix everything. That once he was back at the base then everything would just go back to the way it was. That isn't what happened though. 

For the rest of the day everything went absolutely, positively, wrong. It seemed something about Rob Lucci had awakened his Omega to the point where he could no longer fully suppress it. Whatever the man did, he wanted to chop his dick off for it. 

First, he accompanied Koala to the mess hall so they could drop off the copious amount of food he had acquired. There wasn't anything particularly wrong with this at first. Everything seemed normal as the two struck up a conversation about the informant (he made it back alive! Thank goodness!), but it all went downhill the moment the girl placed a hand on his shoulder. This never caused issues in the past, and it was normal for Koala to be touchy with those she trusted. Yet his reaction will forever be cemented as the most embarrassing moment he had to deal with. 

As the moment she touched him, he whimpered. It wasn't even a quiet noise too, and the moment it happened everyone in the hallway fell silent. All eyes on Sabo, and on his flaming red face, as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened. It couldn't have been him, right!? There was just no way! He had never done anything like that before in his entire life! Though it wasn't like anyone else could of done it. 

_Someone touch me! Please! Hold me close, and cuddle throughout the night!_

His Omega was screaming, and begging at this point. Mewling inside him for any type of physical contact it could possibly obtain! His body felt like it was on fire as a certain white top hat and dark goatee popped into his thoughts. Nononono! 

"K-Koala, I need to go." His voice came out in a tiny whisper, but it still echoed throughout the entire hallway. Before anyone could question him though Sabo had bolted. Rushing through the narrow pathway like his life depended on it. His Omega’s voice ringing through his head, and annoying him to no end. Smells overriding his senses, forcing him to cover his nose in desperation before he could duck away in his room. Safe from the staring, and hideous smells. 

Sabo could only sink to the floor once he was back in his own domain, panting heavily to try and catch his breath. He never had an issue with the scents of his colleagues before, but for some reason they all smelled so strong. His senses burning the moment he caught a whiff of one. It felt so wrong. 

_They aren't our Alpha! How dare they parade their scent around us!_

The blonde covered his ears in hopes of drowning the voice of his Omega. Shut up! Just shut up! 

_Our Alpha is so strong and handsome! He said we’re perfect, and treats us like a princess!_

No! Lucci was not his Alpha! He didn't need anyone to dote on him hand and foot! He was fine on his own, he was used to it. He drew his knees towards his chest. Yeah, he was used to being all by his lonesome. So it wouldn't matter if he spent his entire life without a mate. Right? 

_NONONO! STOP MOPING, AND GO FIND OUR MATE!!!! We were meant to be I just know it! It was chosen by fate, and who are we to go against that._

Sabo could only groan loudly. His Omega was like some love struck teenager living out a fairy tale fantasy! This part of him never failed to get under his skin, made him feel weak to the bone, and forced him to play a role he wanted no part in. 

Now he had heard of fated mates before. The stories were always the topic of discussion for many Omegas when he was growing up, and though he tried to pretend he didn't care; he still remembered the details clearly. 

Someone's internal Omega, or Alpha, will always know when a partner is right for them. No one exactly knows how this is possible, but the fact that it does happen is indisputable. This phenomenon has been dubbed as being fated mates, and is a status many couples yearn to have. Though Sabo always thought such a thing was a myth, yet here he is, his internal Omega telling him that he was meant to be with an assassin. Could his life get any worse? 

Soon his mind drifted to the thought of Lucci. His dark eyes, long wavy hair, and the thought of his rough tongue on his cheek. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attractive. Just the mere thought of the man licking his lips hungrily sent his reeling. A part of him wanting nothing more for those lips, and that tongue, to touch his body all over. All of it sent static up his spine! And soon a moan ripped free from his mouth as he all the sudden became overwhelmed by a rush of arousal. Back arching against the doorframe as he relinquished all control to a side of him he never knew he had. 

As though it was second nature he undid his pants, releasing his aching cock as it now stood fully erect. Slowly he moved his hand until he was firmly gripping the shaft. Slowly beginning to pump to the thought of Rob Lucci. Alpha, alpha, alpha! He imagined the man being the one to jerk him off, his pace picking up as he thought of those dark eyes staring down on him. His soft whimpering turning into loud moans as his hips bucked upwards. He wanted to feel that goatee rubbing against his neck again, and those large hands to feel up his sensitive body. It took him everything to not scream the man’s name as he climaxed. The feeling of pure euphoria rushing through him as he came all over himself. 

He shakily curled up into a fetal position, relishing in the experience he just went through with half lidded eyes. Never had he felt so good while jerking off. He should have been disgusted with himself for thinking of that man as he pleasured himself, but he wasn't. A part of him made peace with it. His Omega squealed in joy as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Surrounded by his own horny pheromones, and cum. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He was hoping that after his, um, sexual endeavor, he would have gotten over Rob Lucci. That wasn't the case. Even after he spent his afternoon jerking off the man refused to leave his thoughts. His Omega just refused to let it go!

One night, he even had a dream about him. He was sitting in the middle of a bright green field, back pressed against a tree with a book in his lap. The wind blowing through his hair as he stared out to the horizon. Children giggling, and laughing as they played with one another. Little blonde, and black haired heads shining in the sun. They were beautiful, but who did they belong to? 

_His children._

Yes! These were his pups! His flesh and blood! Just watching them play happily made him swell with pride. A soft, and serene smile crossing his features as he watched the litter of kids. He wanted to hold them, embrace them, and love them for all of his life. 

All of the sudden he felt a hand run itself through his hair. Taking its time to get out all the little tangles, and knots that seemed to have accumulated while he had been napping. He didn't even realize someone was next to him, but for some reason he wasn't afraid. He was happy! No idea why he felt this way, but he wasn't against it at all. 

When he turned, the sun was glaring in his face. Making it hard to see who the person was, and what their intentions were. Yet he felt so warm. His heart was fluttering with excitement at the mere sight of this person. 

“Well, someone’s in a good mood.” Wait, that voice! Before his dream self could say anything he was ripped away by the sound of the usual chaos in the base. Yelling, and screaming pulled him from the dream world. 

He didn't see his face, but that voice was all too familiar for him not to place. Rob Lucci, ruining his dreams as well it seemed. He could only blush as the memories from his dream came flooding back. Geez, out of all dreams to remember why did it have to be that one? 

It didn't help that a few days later a package came for him. A simple box wrapped in brown paper, and a little card attached to its front with his name written cleanly on it. When it was handed to him by one of his fellow Revolutionaries everyone gave him strange looks. He didn't blame them, it wasn't like he ever got mail. Luffy didn't even send him mail since he preferred to talk over Den Den Mushi. So the fact he got a package was probably going to be the juiciest gossip of the week. 

Honestly, Sabo was pretty sure the thing was rigged with a bomb or something. The fact there wasn't a return address made it very obviously suspicious. He turned it in his hands, trying to place what may be inside (other than a bomb). Only to be a little annoyed when nothing happened after shaking it a little bit, but also quite relieved that nothing exploded. So, not a bomb? 

Slowly he unwrapped the thick brown paper, treating the package like a delicate flower as he did so. A pungent smell filling his entire room the moment he opened up one of the carefully placed folds. Warm fire, and comforting tea. Yup, Sabo knew exactly who sent this. 

He pulled out one of many folded button up shirts, and he knew it was Lucci’s. He didn't have to put it to his nose to see how much it reeked of his scent, even worse than when it was still wrapped up. Geez, did the guy seriously rub himself all over it? 

He paused, taking a second to make sure no one was outside his door before he slowly brought the fabric to his face. Taking a big whiff, and letting the beautiful scent envelope him like a comforting hug. It just smelled so amazing. It was always hard for him to remember that Rob Lucci was an assassin for the World Government, his enemy, when the man just smelled so perfect. His Omega would sing his praises, and make him forget all the bad in favor of the good. 

_He has treated us well though! He is a good Alpha!_

He groaned at the tiny voice in his head, but didn't try to refute it. The man didn't have to send him anything like this, but he did anyway. Perfect nesting material for any Omega. Well, that's if he did nest. Even though he wouldn't use it for the intended purpose he was sure to find some enjoyment from the gift. 

For nights after that he would curl up with one of the many button downs, cuddling it close so he could fall asleep to that lovely scent. Some of the Alpha’s, and Omega’s at base have obviously noticed the change in both his smell, and behavior, but didn't seem to want to say anything in fear of repercussions. It was probably best that way to begin with. The less questions asked, the harder it was for people to figure out the truth. 

Sure, him and Lucci weren't in a relationship per say. But it definitely wasn't something that could just be easily written off as well. Not when the man had sent him a package of his shirts, and was constantly on his mind. 

He wondered if he was on Lucci’s mind as well? Had his internal Alpha refused to let him escape as well, or was he just purely pursuing him by his own intentions. Sabo didn't even understand his own feelings, nonetheless what the other man could be thinking! So honestly, he was just content with how things were now. At least until what had happened the next week. 

Confrontations were rare in the RA, as they preferred to not stir up any issues until the time was right, but of course they were never unavoidable. Sometimes, just sometimes, marines would see him and try to pick a fight. Take him down once and for all. Of course they never succeeded, and today was no different. Except for the fact when he finished up with the last man (not killed, just knocked out) he heard a low whistle from behind him. Woe and behold it was the mischievous Alpha that had been on his mind. 

“Nice job little Omega. It seems they didn't know what hit them.” Rob Lucci, in the flesh. Watching him with that same calculating expression as he slowly applauded his success. 

“Shouldn't you be helping them instead of watching?” The question came out of his mouth before he could stop it. He didn't care though, it was the truth. The man in front of him just shrugged. 

“I could have, or I could have enjoyed the show a little blonde Omega was giving me. I’m sure you can tell which one I chose.” Sabo could only blush furiously when the dark haired man sent a wink his way. Obviously enjoying how the Omega squirmed under his gaze. Stop it Sabo! The man liked seeing people in pain! Of course he was going to watch! Just stay confident!

“I-I see.” That wasn't confidence! The assassin made his way over, taking his time as he slowly pushed Sabo into a corner. The Omega only able to stare up at him with a bright red face, and wide eyes. Doing everything he could to not let his perfectly constructed mask break apart as the man leaned down to smell at his neck. Using his nose to prod, and poke at his sensitive gland. 

“It seems a certain someone liked the gift I sent.” Crap! Was it that obvious!? No wonder he was getting more stares today than normal! He watched as Lucci backed away, a satisfied expression on his face. “Tell me, do I get the honor of being included in your nest.” It wasnt a question, it was a demand. A hungry look in his eyes as he awaited Sabo’s answer. The blonde was unable to meet his gaze when he saw how much the man wanted him to say yes, but as much as he wanted to he couldn't just lie. Lucci would know if he tried, and vice versa. 

“I dont nest. I never have.” His voice was quiet, and for once he was embarrassed for not acting like a “normal” Omega. Curse his Omega side! 

Surprisingly, the Alpha just cocked his head at his statement, and for once he looked surprised. His stoney expression changed for more than a fraction of a second before it shifted back again. Eyes glinting with something slightly mischievous as he stared down on him. 

“Interesting. I knew you were different, but this is getting better and better.” His tone wasn't exactly happy per say, but it also wasn't angry. Sabo will take that anyday. “An Omega who fights, and refuses social norms. Quite the prize.” Sabo puffed up in anger, throwing a punch before it was caught effortlessly by the other man. It wasn't a very hard punch, but he still wanted to wipe away that smug look. 

“I am not a prize! You saw what I did to them, and I can easily do it to you!” It was an empty threat. His Omega would bawl if he dared to lay a hand on the fated mate it chose. He wondered if it was the same for Lucci? Possibly, as the moment he had a chance the Alpha was kissing and burying himself into Sabo’s wrist gland. Taking in his scent like it was crack. 

“Maybe not to you, but you are mine! My Omega!” A dark expression then fell over him, eyes murderous as he stared off towards god knows where. “Maybe I should just steal you away. Keep you all to myself so no other Alpha’s will try to claim you.” Sabo could only stare in disbelief. Crap! Didn't matter if he was an attractive Alpha, he refused to just let him kidnap him against his will! 

“If you do that then the Revolutionary Army will come looking for me! They’ll kill you on sight!” He knew how the RA operated, and he knew that Dragon would do whatever it takes to get his second in command back. Even going against a raging, murderous, Alpha. 

“I would love to see them try. Where I would hide you will be hard to find, but it would be a good place. Nice and peaceful. Away from anything, and anyone willing to hurt you.” The man had obviously thought this through, and it was both terrifying and intriguing. 

“Wow, how considerate….” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Glare set on his features as he slapped away any approaching hands that tried to touch him. A growl had even resounded from his throat, and that seemed to catch the Alpha off guard. His expression was absolutely burning with anger at being denied any contact with him. 

“Hold still.” He growled, a low and reverberating sound that rang out through Sabo’s body. Most Omega’s would have submitted right then and there, but not him. He stood his ground, glaring right into those dark and feral eyes. 

“No!” he got right in the Alpha’s face, forcing him to back off as he barked out his reply. He seemed actually shaken by this action, but soon regained his composure. Smirking from ear to ear before he pinned Sabo back to the wall. A low rumble coming from the Alpha’s chest as he began to meticulously rub himself all over the smaller male. Taking great pride in how the blonde squirmed, and purred from the affection. Sabo felt like a starving man getting fed! He wanted to stay like this forever! 

“Aren't you just a feisty little thing today.” Lucci’s voice was low. The man focused more on pleasing the Omega than talking. Planting kisses all over his neck, and face as both parties moaned in pleasure. Their chemistry is now undeniable as they were caught up in the passion of the moment. Sabo allowed the larger man to dominate him, and please him in ways he had never dreamed of before. 

He felt so hot! His clothes felt like they were made of cement now. Causing him to paw desperately at the material, and whimper until the Alpha holding onto him noticed. With one fell swoop Lucci tore open his vest, the buttons flying in all directions along with the clothing as it became nothing but threads. Sabo could have cared less at this point, just happy to have the constricting material off his sensitive body. Letting out a sigh of relief before wrapping his arms around the man's neck. The Omega was in control now, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

"Alpha!" It was one simple word, but it made all the difference. The moment Lucci heard it he stopped what he was doing, and something seemed to click in his brain. A thousand yard stare on his face as the realization of what just happened sunk in. A new, feral, look starting to take over his normally calm features. The man swelling with pride before he began to litter the Omega’s bare neck with bites. Sucking, and nibbling at the skin until it was black and blue. Strategically placing them where the world can see his handiwork. 

Every moan, and purr that came from Sabo only fueled the flames. The man, with a very obvious hard on, wasted no time in grinding against the other male. He didn't care if this was egging on the Alpha! It felt so good, and he needed the friction now than ever! Lust filled eyes inviting Lucci to his lips which he took in greedily. Forcing his tongue inside so he could explore the unknown territory. Biting at his lip hungrily as the Alpha practically begged for more. 

“You just love to toy with me, don't you? Love to make me feel things I never thought I would feel. What have you done to me, little Omega?” Lucci spoke in a low, and whispered growl. Sabo barely picked up on his words, but when he heard them it made him preen in joy! This was his Alpha! His! 

“My Alpha.” He spoke in between kisses, planting them all over Lucci’s skin like little brandings. Claiming the man as his own. The marking sending sparks up the Alpha’s spine as he moaned to himself in pleasure, and picked up the Omega with ease, letting the smaller man wrap his legs around his waist. Bringing them closer with every passing second they spent in one another’s clutches. No one was complaining though, quite the opposite. Sabo’s nails were digging into the man’s back, refusing to be pulled away except for air. He needed this man as much as he needed blood. That was obvious now, and Sabo had no idea what to do about it. 

He was desperately grabbing at the fly on Lucci’s pants. He couldn't take it anymore! He needed it! He was going to die if he didn't get a knot in him soon! But the Alpha stopped him, grabbed onto his hand and gently pulled him away. Sabo was only able to whimper as he was denied what he wanted. Lucci just shushed him in response, and planted a soft kiss on his burn scar. 

“You will get it soon enough, but just not now. Be patient my lovely Omega. Now just isn't the right time. Too many eyes that could be watching.” His mind seemed to have cleared up from the lustful haze that had controlled it before. Eyes darting from side to side as he spoke. His tone seemed so unlike him, soft and full of emotion. Honestly Sabo didn't know what to make of it. Then sadness began to sink into him.

He just got rejected? His emotions were still running high at this point, and soon he had a few tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. Was he not good enough? Was he too ugly? It was all his brain could come up with while being so overwhelmed. Despite his attempts to hide how he felt, Lucci instantly noticed. 

“No need to cry. It's nothing you did, I promise.” He set Sabo back on the ground, chuckling slightly when the blonde refused to unwrap his arms from his neck. Clinging to him like a little Koala. It was slightly embarrassing, but he just didn't want to let go. Even as he slowly came back to his senses. 

“It's the burn isn't it?” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. The fact he was still drunk on pheromones not helping the situation at all. 

“No, far from it actually.” Now that shocked him. Sabo watched him like a deer in headlights as the man caressed his cheek, and then planted a kiss on the corner of his face. Giving special attention to the burn that resided there. “I think it's beautiful actually.” His voice almost seemed like it didn't belong to Lucci. It was filled with warmth, and kindness the man hadn't shown before. 

Never had anyone said the grotesque scar he was cursed with was beautiful. People would say they didn't mind it, but their eyes would still follow it with disgust. Their minds only thinking about how he could have gotten something like that. The burn had become something he hated for years, a reminder of the things he had put through before he had lost his memory. But maybe now it could be a good thing? He wasn't sure. 

While he was lost in thought Lucci had pried his arms away from him. Smiling softly for once as he stared down at him. Sabo wondered if it was hard for him to pull away. 

“I’ll see you soon little Omega.” With that, he began to leave. Walking away from Sabo as though nothing had happened. Wait, he can't just leave him! He can't just tease him like that and then leave! Asshole! Come back and fuck him! He refused to sit around and let him walk away as though he was just a toy that could be tossed. 

“H-Hey! You better come back when it's time for my heat you jackass!” Now that made the Alpha stop in his tracks. He didn't turn around though, and instead gave him a curt wave. Back to being impassive, and uncaring it seems. Sabo only groaned to himself when the man continued to walk off into the shadows, disappearing once again. 

He could only sit there by his lonesome, boiling with rage as he slowly came back to his senses. Then, he screamed. Screamed so loud that anyone in the resounding area probably heard him! Damn it! He was just so pissed! 

“Fuck you Rob Lucci! God damn it! Come back and fuck me you asshole!” He landed a punch to the nearby wall, blowing a hole into it with a well timed fire first. All of his anger manifesting in the form of bright red flames as he yelled at the top of his lungs! Because of him he was all riled up with no form of release! Stupid Alpha’s, and their stupid complexes! Sabo hoped the man got his comeuppance for this! If he has to, he’ll be the one to deliver it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another week had passed with no word from Lucci. No new packages, or visits to keep Sabo tided over. It annoyed him to no end, and definitely made him a little cranky. He even snapped at Koala one day after she questioned his change in behavior. Of course, he apologized, but his crazed hormones were turning him into a monster when left unchecked. Thankfully, it was all summed up to his heat quickly approaching. 

He had a lot of time to think during his long wait. His only way to control his urges is cuddling with Lucci’s shirts, and hoping the scent won't rub off anytime soon. He loved that smell, and could never get enough. He was even able to pick up on small parts of it he couldn't before. Like how there were bits of a musty wood smell mixed in with the fire, and how he couldn't quite place what type of tea he was picking up on. Finding out all these new little things made him happy like a princess seeing her prince after days of being apart. For once he wasn't ashamed of being fated to be with Lucci, and instead wanted to get closer to him. 

Soon, the day came. He had tried to get some work done, but was instantly sent away by Dragon. The smell of pre heat was practically dripping off of him in loads. Though he had barely noticed himself until hoards of Alpha’s had begun to peek their heads out in order to see where the tempting smell was coming from. Thankfully they wouldn't try anything with him, not when he could easily fire fist them to the next century. 

A part of him was relieved to be sent back to his room. The anticipation he had been feeling was killing him after all, and he had to know if a certain someone was going to show up like he asked. Thankfully he wouldn't have to wait long. 

“You weren't kidding when you said you didn't nest.” He jumped the moment he heard the voice, body bursting into flames as he prepared for the worst. He had literally just entered into his room, and woe and behold, there was Rob Lucci! He had to admit, it made him happy to see that he did show up. He refused to show it though. 

“You thought I was joking?” the Alpha said nothing in response, and instead continued to mull around his tiny room. Looking around at the few things he had scattered about. Specifically Luffy, and Ace’s bounty posters that he hand hung up on his wall. Sabo made sure to take them down before the man could say anything about them. “So? Not even going to say hello?” He still didn't say anything, but he did pull the blonde into a tight embrace. Shocking the Omega to no end at the straightforwardness the man was showing. He seemed different somehow, and he wasn't really hiding that thought well as Lucci quickly noticed the expression on his face. 

“What? I can't miss my Omega?” He rubbed his neck all over Sabo’s face, and head. Making the blonde blush at being called the man’s Omega. It just felt so right. For some odd reason he never thought that the man would have seen him that way, and now that he knew he became overwhelmed with emotion. 

“N-No, that's not what I was thinking. I, um, i’m happy you actually came.” Damnit Sabo! Get your resolve back! Don't let a few sappy words melt you! To his surprise though the Alpha seemed confused. Watching him for a few seconds before pulling him close to him again, and taking a long whiff of his scent. 

“How can I not come when you give me such a cute face.” Sabo jumped when the man began to nibble at his ear, his body sensitive with the heat that was about to hit. They hadn't even gotten to the good part and he already felt amazing! The Alpha chuckling to himself when he hummed in pleasure. Carefully slipping off Sabo’s deep black coat, watching in satisfaction as it pooled at his feet before moving on to his vest. Though the blonde didn't like going so slow. 

Soon the Omega began to aggressively pull open Lucci’s own vest, taking no care in being gentle with the pieces as buttons began to fly. He was done wasting time. This man had teased him enough! A smirk taking over his features when he saw how surprised he made Lucci. 

“What happened to you wanting me to beg for your knot?” Now that riled up the Alpha. The man emitting a low growl before breaking into a smirk of his own. 

“If that's how you want to play then I won’t hold back.” Without any warning he pushed the smaller man to the bed, practically pouncing on top of him so he could feel up his chest with large hands. Showing no mercy as he pinched, and nipped at his sensitive nipples. Sabo was thriving as he experienced every second of it! Wasting no time in assisting to take off the other man’s pants. Clothing just felt too restrictive as the wave of his heat began to hit him in full force. A feverish warmth started to take him over as he panted, and whimpered. 

“Someone’s needy.” Lucci let out a breathy laugh. Much too occupied with sticking his hand down the back of sabo’s impossibly tight pants, and kneading the chuck of ass that had been out of his reach for much too long. Taking great pride with how the blonde moaned and dug his nails into the man’s bare shoulders. Sweet smelling slick already started to seep out and soak his pants. It was a crime how good the man made Sabo feel! 

“What a good boy. Already so wet for me.” He moved his hand away from his ass and up towards his hips, licking his lips as he pulled down the soaking pants and boxers in one swift motion. Sabo instantly moaning in pleasure as his dick was set free, letting it stand erect with precum already dripping from its tip. He felt like a platter of food ready to be devoured, and he didn't mind one bit. 

“Lucci, please.” His voice was a whimper. So weak from the pheromones rushing through him. It hurt so much, and it only pained him more that the solution was more inclined to continue teasing him. You know what, screw that! 

With a growl he grabbed the man and flipped him over. Sabo now on top as he stared hungrily at the Alpha below him. Sure, he has had sex before, but never had he spent his heat with an Alpha. Especially one as delectable as Lucci. He didn't think he would just let him top without a fight right? 

He started off slow, grinding against the Alpha’s dick as he felt up his well built chest. Teasing him as the man gripped onto his hips until they bruised. Sabo was a kid in a candy shop now, and he wanted everything all to himself! 

Soon he found himself being flung right back onto the bed. Lucci wasted no time in prepping the smaller Omega’s hole as he simultaneously nipped at his neck. Only having the energy to moan, and buck his hips forward as he was stretched wide. Lucci took him in with starving eyes as he continued to mark him from head to toe. Sabo’s fight left him as instinct began to take over. Heat spiking to an uncomfortable level as four fingers began to thrust in and out of his slick coated hole. 

“You're being so good. Holy shit, i'm going to make you feel so good.” The only thing he could muster at this point was a nod. It felt good, but damn it he was done with all the teasing! 

With as much strength as his weak form could pull together he grabbed the Alpha’s face, and forced him into a deep kiss. Toes gripping the sheets, and back arching as the anticipation continued to build up. 

“Just fuck me already you jack ass!” It seemed those were the magic words. As quickly the fingers were pulled out, leaving him empty and upset once again. Though he was quickly shushed when the man began to line up his leaking cock with his begging hole. The Alpha only gave the willing Omega a smirk before he roughly shoved himself inside with a resounding clap. Sabo instantly seeing stars as his body became overwhelmed with being stretched so far. Holy shit, it felt amazing! 

Lucci though didn't give him time to adjust as he quickly began to force himself in and out at an almost impossible pace. Slamming himself into Sabo as the poor Omega could only scream, and moan in response. Each thrust feeling like a shockwave rushing through him as his nails burrowed into the Alpha’s skin. He tried to speak, but was quickly shushed by the man on top of him. Lucci’s lips gracing his ear before planting a soft nip to it.

“If you want my knot baby you gotta ask the right way.” Holy shit, yes! All he could think about was how bad he needed it! He was practically drooling at this point as he tried to muster a sound through all the pounding. 

“A-Alpha! Please! I need it! I need your knot Alpha!” His hips bucking forward as he screamed, and moaned. The pace started to slow down as he felt the Alpha’s knot getting larger, and heard as he began to growl in pleasure. Their voices now a beautiful mix of grunts, and moans as they both got closer to climaxing. Their brains a mess of sex hormones, and instinct as everything became a psychedelic dream to them. 

Soon Lucci’s knot had swollen up to the point of stopping anymore friction, the man’s back arching back as he came. Filling the Omega with his seed before the man launched back forward to bite down hard on his swollen scent gland. Letting the man scream, and claw down his back as he claimed him. The two of them left panting, and gasping for air as they were now locked in place. Honestly, Sabo would keep it there forever if he could. The betas he had been with before had never made him feel so full, and complete. 

The Alpha then pulled him into his arms, spooning him as they both cuddled up together on the bed. The man petted Sabo’s blonde hair gently before lightly kissing the crown of his head, the smaller man purring like a maniac as he did so. Once the Omega caught his breath, he spoke. 

“I love you so much.” The phrase just popped out, but he didn't mind. It was exactly how he was feeling after all. An overwhelming feeling of being loved rushing through him as he snuggled into the man’s chest. Purring even louder when the Alpha rubbed himself against him. 

“The feeling is mutual little Omega.” He seemed to have recovered very quickly, but was relishing in the fact that he had the blonde all to himself. Sabo couldn't see him, but he could tell he was smirking. “Think about it, soon we’ll have a little Sabo or Lucci running around.” When the Omega kicked him in response he laughed. Rubbing his face into his sweaty hair as he took in more of his scent. 

“Shut up! If you have that much energy left maybe you should get ready for round two.” Yes, he was shameless at this point. He was in heat, and with his fated mate. What more could he ever ask for.


End file.
